Costumes
by tilante
Summary: A Halloween-themed one-shot.  Set in my "Alex Gets Punished" universe, but it barely matters for the story.


Author's Note: By (sort of) request, a brief Halloween-themed vignette with Alex and Justin. This is set in my "Alex Gets Punished" universe, about a month before "Lies, Damned Lies, and Statistics" starts. And amazingly enough, it's my first non-M-rated fic... Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay," Alex Russo said, eyeing her brother Justin up and down. They were standing in Justin's dorm room, about ten feet of floor between them - which was about as far apart as it was possible to get in the cramped space. Raising her wand, Alex said, "How about this," then gestured with it at her brother.

Justin turned to look in the mirror, then frowned at himself, reflected in white capri-length cants, his chest bare except for the tied-together sleeves of a black-and-white striped shirt. "What costume is this supposed to be?"

"You're the Old Spice guy," Alex offered with a grin. "You know, 'Look at your man, now look at me?'"

"No. Just… no. Besides, I'd have to bring a horse then."

"I can supply that -"

"No. Come on, Alex, give me the costume I asked for."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You, know, I really don't understand this superhero fixation of yours. Why not something like, oh… this?"

She flicked her wand again, and Justin looked back into the mirror. This time, he was wearing black jeans and a white shirt - _at least that's actually on me,_ he thought - but his skin was so pale as to nearly match the shirt, and there were darker circles around his eyes. He turned back to Alex and said, "What am I shupposhed to - wha -"

Justin jerked his hands up to his open mouth and stuck his thumbs inside, feeling his upper incisors, while his sister covered her mouth and giggled. "_Fangsh? You gave me fangsh?"_

With a sigh, Alex rolled her eyes again. "Well of _course_ I gave you fangs. You're a vampire."

Struck by a sudden, horrific thought, Justin strode to his desk in two steps, turned on his desk lamp (equipped with a Chromalux full-spectrum bulb, to be easier on his eyes), then thrust his hand directly under it. "Oh no. No. You are not going to make me _sparkle_."

Suppressing another laugh, Alex said, "Okay, sorry. That one was just a joke. How about…."

"No. My turn!" Justin waved his wand before Alex could, and she immediately ran across the room, pushing in front of him to get to the mirror, then gasped at her image in the tight, low-cut white dress. "Oh, you didn't!" she let out, eyes moving up to catch the little white hat with a red cross on it. "A sexy nurse costume? Really?"

"Don' like that? Well…" Grinning, Justin waved his wand again, and the white dress split in two and turned baby blue, a white apron coming into existence over the skirt part. White stockings rose up to Alex's thighs, topped with bows that matched the blue of the top. A white hairband completed the ensemble.

"What am I…." Alex started to ask, and Justin answered with a fangy grin.

"Alish in Won'erlan'. Gah - jam fangsh." Justin turned the wand on himself quickly, then smiled as his teeth went back to normal.

"_This _is an Alice costume?" Alex blinked at it in disbelief. _Wasn't that a Victorian story? Shouldn't she have some actual _clothes_ on_?

"Don't like that one? Okay…" Another wave of the wand, and this time Alex had a black domino mask, knee-high green boots, a green skirt slit up one leg that was just long enough to not be indecent, green gloves, and a red-and-yellow top that exposed a large amount of cleavage, with an 'R' in a black circle on the left breast

"What… Robin? Robin's a _guy_, Justin. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"One Robin's been a girl," Justin protested. "Two, if you count the one in _The Dark Knight Returns_."

"And what's with all the costumes you're putting me in being 'sexy'? Sexy nurse, sexy Alice, sexy Robin…."

"That's just the way Halloween costumes for women are," Justin said with a shrug, but it was obvious that he was trying to keep from grinning. "I didn't make the rules."

"Yeah? Well, if you're going to make me be half-naked, how about…" Alex took a step back as she waved her wand, then grinned at Justin. Narrowing his eyes at his sister, Justin stepped over to the mirror, then gasped.

"You - you didn't!"

"Hey… you wanted to be a superhero," she said, grinning even more widely as she took another step back and looked Justin up and down. "And I have to say, you _really_ pull this one off well."

Justin gestured up and down his naked, blue, slightly glowing body. "_Doctor Manhattan?_ And not even with the black speedo? Alex… I have to be able to face these people tomorrow."

Alex covered her mouth and giggled, here eyes fixed about halfway up Justin's body. "Oh, believe me, Justin. Nobody's going to remember your _face_."

Crossing his arms, Justin said, "No. No. No. Not even _with_ the black speedo. Give me the costume I asked for, Alex."

She rolled her eyes and sighed again. "Iron Man? No. I'd like to actually be able to see your face, Justin."

"But -" he started, but Alex interrupted.

"For one thing, when I drag you off to a back room at the party and seduce you, I want to be sure it's _you_. Unless you don't think that's important? I mean, I _can_ just take anyone who's wearing an Iron Man costume." Alex grinned at Justin and tapped her wand against her other hand, knowing that she was going to win _this_ argument.

Justin glared at her for a few seconds, then threw up his hands. "Okay, fine. What do you suggest?"

"How about… an evil wizard?" Alex waved her wand, and Justin turned back to the mirror. "Not bad," he said, taking in the black robes and cloak. "What's with the goatee, though?"

"Evil versions of people always have a goatee. Well, evil version of guys, at least." At Justin's look, Alex smiled. "Hey… just like you said, I didn't make the rules."

"Yeah? Well, what do evil girls have, then?"

Alex smirked. "I could show you, but then we'd _never_ get to the party on time. So I'll show you later."

Turning back to the mirror, Justin brought his hand up and rubbed at his new goatee for a moment, then shook his head. "I can't have the goatee. There's no good way to explain how I grew that in two days. How about… Batman? That should have enough of my face uncovered that you can tell it's me."

"Batman? Hmm…." Alex looked thoughtful for a moment, then started to grin.

"No nipples on the suit," Justin said immediately. "Just… no."

"Oh, fine, ruin my fun. Okay, here." Alex waved her wand again, and Justin checked in the mirror, turned to look at his cape.

"Nice job. And hey, you even got the cowl where I can turn my head!"

"I'm talented like that." Alex walked up beside Justin, looked him up and down. "It does look good on you. And I can see those eyes of yours. Oh, and I can do this…." Stretching up, Alex put her hands on Justin's neck and kissed him on the mouth, parting her lips slightly in invitation. Putting his hands on his sister's waist, Justin kissed her back, sliding his tongue in to toy with hers. A few moments later, they broke the kiss, smiling at each other. "See? Can't do _that_ in the Iron Man helmet."

"And you're already Robin," Justin said, looking Alex up and down.

"Oh no - no, I am _not_ wearing this. If you want a couple's costume, how about…." Alex waved her wand down at herself, then grinned at Justin.

"The Joker? That's almost appropriate for you, but… no. If I don't get to have my face fully covered, then you don't get to have your pretty face covered up, even if it is just with clown makeup."

Alex rolled her eyes, then sucked in the corner of her lower lip, tapping her wand against her hand again as she thought. "Batgirl?"

Justin shook his head. "No, covers too much of your face."

"Catwoman?" Alex said, then quickly added, "_Not_ the Halle Berry version."

"Still covers too much of your face." He thought a moment, then grinned. "You don't have the right hair for it, but… Power Girl?"

"What? Who's Power Girl?" Justin flicked his wand, and Alex looked down at herself, then raised her eyes back up and glowered at Justin, folding her arms across her chest. "You're kidding me. This is not a real superhero… superheroine?"

"She is!" Justin protested, and moved toward the computer. "I can show you…."

Alex grabbed his wrist before he finished the first step, said, "No. Even if it is a real superhero costume - which I still doubt - I am _not_ wearing this."

Lifting his wand again, Justin said, "Okay, how about…."

"No," Alex said, lifting her hand in a 'stop' gesture. "I'm doing this one." She gestured with the wand again, and her clothes altered into a long black-and-red dress, in a material that looked like crushed velvet. Sleeves and skirt were long, but the front was cut low, and the bodice was laced like a corset, showing the curves of her figure.

"Dark princess?" Justin rubbed his chin, then nodded. "I can live with that."

"Dark _Queen_," Alex responded., then grinned. "You should know by now that nobody gets to outrank _me_."


End file.
